Kissed Death
by nicolypoly
Summary: Gabriella's little sister is pregnant and she does everything she can with the help of her 5 year boyfriend Troy whose a docotr to support her sister with the pregnancy, even if it means sacrificing her own life...
1. Trailer

HI!! I got this new story idea!! And I hope you like it! So here's the trailer I kind of well I don't came up with over night and yeah…."_**kissed death"**_

**This is a story about**

**Mistakes:**

"_You're pregnant!!"_

"_How could you! And I'm supposed to be the older sister!"_

_**Sees Gabriella worried and in deep thought about her younger sister**_

**Forgiveness:**

"_Don't cry Sarah…I'm here…always…"_

**Gabriella and Sarah holding each other **_**tight**_

"_Don't leave me!"_

"_Never"_

**Confessions:**

"_Mom…Dad….I'm pregnant…"_

"_GET OUT!! AND NEVER COME BACK!!!"_

"_But…."_

"_OUT!"_

**Someone to fall back on:**

"_Hey Troy…"_

"_Yeah Gabriella..?"_

"_I was wondering_ _if my little sister could come and live with_ _us…?"_

"_Why what happened!"_

"_She's…pregnant…"_

**Accidents****:**

**Car coming straight for Sarah**

"_SARAH WATCH OUT!!!!"_

**Gabriella pushes Sarah out of the way**

**Gabriella's blood painted all over the road**

**Troy running over to Gabriella's side**

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULENCE!!"

**Love:**

"_Gabriella please…make it…I love you forever…"_

**Troy kissing her forehead lovingly and slips a diamond ring on her left hand**

"_Gabriella you have to wake up! Don't leave me…"_

**Miracles:**

**A baby's cry fills the room**

"_So beautiful!"_

**The Unexpected:**

"_I'm what??!!!"_

**All of that in….."****Kissed Death" ****bringing to all computers in late yes late April!! Why?? I love the month April!**

**So yeah….Please Please, PLEASES review!!! Tell me what you think of the idea!!!!**

**Love yeah!!!**


	2. FlashBack

**WOW!!! I Nicole just found out a lot of you guys so far read the trailer of "**_**Kissed Death"**_**!!! Oh my gosh when I went to check my e-mail a huge smile appeared on my face!! Love you guys sooo much!! So yeah instead of waiting till April you guys motivated me to write this chapter! Ok so enough me being all ahhhh!!! Here's chapter one!! Enjoy and review!!**

**By the way I'm going to make the whole story Gabriella's point of view**

**And Gabriella is 22, Troy is 24, and Sarah is 16.**

It all started on a normal Thursday. Not knowing the biggest news would be soon be crashing down…but let's go back a couple of weeks from now to the wildest party ever…

_Flashback:_

"_Come on Gabriella it'll be fun! And don't worry I'll protect you from other hormonial sick guys", said Troy_

"_All right I think all take you up on that"_

"_On what"_

"_You'll see…if you're good to me", Gabriella whispered seductively_

"_Where are you guys going??" said Sarah, walking over to Troy and Gabriella_

"_Where going to a party, but Sarah I think you're too young" said Gabriella_

"_What are you talking about?? I'm freaking 16 years old! I'm not a baby anymore Gabi!"_

"_Sarah I don't think this is a good idea there's going to be horney adult college guys" said Gabriella concernly_

"_But that's not fair! You never take me anywhere! You're always with Troy! And I promise to stick with you guys at all times!" said Sarah_

"_Fine! But no drinking, no talking, and NO GRINDING WITH OTHER GUYS" said Gabriella finally giving up while throwing her hands in the air._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I promise I won't do anything stupid!"_

"_Alright then lets go ladies" said Troy_

_**At the party**_

"_Where here! Lets go in" said Troy while snaking his arm around Gabriella's waist securely._

"_Sarah remember no wondering off" said Gabriella_

"_Alright Alright jeez!" said Sarah_

_While inside the party stereos were booming loudly, loads of people getting drunk, and basically everyone grinding on the dance floor._

"_Hey Sarah me and Troy are going to go dance, so how about you get something to eat and stay on that sofa okay? Great"_

_Without waiting for answer Gabriella turned and lead Troy to the dance floor where things were already getting heated up. Gabriella grinding up and down aggressively on Troy while Troy grabbed Gabriella by the waist protectively making sure no one but him could touch her…._

_**Back to Sarah**_

_Sarah went to the snack bar a got a bag of chips then went__to the sofa as told to. Then a guy in about what seemed about 18 with light blond hair and green eyes walked up to Sarah._

"_Hey my name's John"_

"_Sarah"_

"_So what's a pretty girl like you sitting here all alone for?"_

"_Because I'm told to"_

"_By who your boyfriend?"_

"_I don't have a boyfriend"_

"_Well then how about you get a drink with me"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Come on revel up! Or I guess you're just not that adventures as you seem"_

"_Umm I don't know my sis" _

_Looking over to Gabriella and Troy. Troy was sitting on a chair while Gabriella was prompted up sitting on his lap having a heated make out session, then Troy pushed Gabriella up against the wall, Gabriella wrapping her long toned legs around his waist, put her hands in his chocolate brown hair, moaning in pleasure._

_Sarah quickly looking away and felt like she was about to puke. Her stomach churning after see that well no words could describe the event Sarah just witnessed._

"_So about that drink?"_

"_YES! TAKE ME NOW! Before I maybe change my mind!" said Sarah with her soft wide brown eyes._

"_Alright lets go"_

_Leading Sarah to the bar where she had her first alcohol drink. Drinking it slowly and cautiously, wanting to forget what she just saw between Gabriella and Troy never have she seen them like that, want to wash away the memories. Drink after drink after dink. Soon she became drunk unaware of her actions…John not so drunk took advantage of Sarah picking her up bridal style carried her all the way to the guest bedroom having her light curly brown hair bounce around…there John closed the door with a lock…_

**Yeah I'm not going to go into details about John and Sarah having sex cause that's going to be a tuffy and well if you haven't notice this is my first ever story I wrote on fanfiction soo yeah! I'll try to update and work on pieces of the story everyday I'll try but the thing is I have testing this week so it might take awhile…but you guys motivated me a lot! So we'll see how it goes!!**

**Love yeah guy just as much as I love Zac Efron!!! OH my gosh!! He's sooo sexy!!! Ahhhh!!! Well I better stop before I go on and on! Please tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	3. Where the Hell is Sarah?

**Hey! Guys thanks for actually taking your precious time to read this story…So sorry it took kind of too long because I've been pissed off at one of my friends this week and I don't know why I was friends with her in the first place!! She's sooo ugh!!!!!!!!! Plain stupid and immature!!! Sorry about that you guy probably don't care but I don't feel like building it up so yeah…Thank you guys so much again sorry if it was too short last time but I'm trying to gradually write longer from chapter to chapter so here's the 3****rd**** chapter. Continuing after the party.**

_**Gabriella's Point Of View:**_

Wow! What a night! I had sooo much fun! Me and Troy didn't come back till 3:00 in the morning! Because I was starting to get a little tipsy, Troy being the good one didn't drink anything at the party so when I started to stumble Troy my hero picked me up and drove me home. Gosh I love that guy! But the thing is I feel like I forgot something….what could it be??

I woke up with the sun hitting my eyes, trying to get more sleep in I try yet again to close them again, then finally I couldn't feel myself drifting off, but I feel a pair of muscular arms wrapped around my waist so I turn around finding Troy sleeping right next to me. He looked so peaceful with his soft brown hair which got pushed around messy but still in a sexy way. (**Troy has the hair cut Zac Efron has currently which I think looks hot!)**

Minutes later I'm still watching Troy sleep but then his eyes starts to squint revealing his ocean blue eyes looking straight at me sleepily.

"Morning babe"

"Mmm…morning love" said Troy now fully awake

His eyes blue as ever and a tug of his lip went up kissing slow but softly on my forehead.

"Um…I'm going to check on Sarah"

"Okay, then I guess I'll get ready for work", said Troy while stretching out of the bed, moving his muscles around, then ever so quickly gave me a peck on the lips and left the door giving me a wink and then he was out of sight. Walking over to Sarah's room I let out a soft knock on her door.

*Knock*

*Knock*

No answer or respond

Growing worried I opened the door to find no Sarah…Oh boy…did I...did she…?...OH NO!!!!! SARAH!!!!! Me and Troy probably got a little carried away last night and forgot her…AHHHHH!!!! I felt as though the world was going to end…running over to my cell phone I quickly dialed Sarah's cell phone number so fast I missed typed the numbers then finally I got it right.

"Please pick up Please pick up!!!"

*_Ring*_

_*Ring* *Ring*_

_*Ring*_

_*Ring* *Ring*_

_*Hi you reached Sarah Montez! If not sadly you got the wrong number so do me a favor and hang up! Anyways I'm probably really busy right now, but there's a great chance I'll get back to you if you leave a message! Thanks!!!!_ *

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sweet coming down my face. This can't be happening to me!!! Where in the heck is Sarah!!! Going in to panic mode I dialed Troy's number.

*_Ring*_

_*Ring*_

Oh my gosh Troy! If you do not pick up then I will hunt you down! Besides what kind of boyfriend won't pick up his damn phone when his girlfriend calls him!

"Hey babe"

"Oh my gosh Troy!!" He picked up!! Unlike somebody….

"What's going on? Is everything ok?"

"No…I…well…"

"What is it??? Gabi you're scaring me tell me what's wrong!"

I could hear the deep concern in his voice…oh no…Sarah is like a daughter to Troy…

"I think we accidently left Sarah at the party…"

"WHAT??? Oh yeah we did…fuck! I should of kept a closer eye on her!"

"Troy what am I going to do!! She could have been in another country by now with some creeper!"

"How about I'll come pick you up at your house and we'll drive around, maybe she's still at the house"

"What about your job? You can't just ditch your work!"

**(Troy's a doctor so yeah he's was like super smart in college)**

"Don't worry ok I'll just say it's for a family emergency everything will be fine"

"Alright, what time will you be here by?" I can't believe Troy has the guts to ditch his work! He's a freaking doctor for crying out loud! Someone might need his help! But then again Sarah also needs his help so yeah I don't know…that just shows that I'm the luckiest girl alive!

"Um I'm leaving work now so I'll be there in 20 minutes ok?"

"Alright see yeah then love you"

"Love you to bye"

"Bye?????"

"Sorry I meant see yeah later ok?"

"Ok"

"Ok"

"Hang up"

"No you hang up"

"No you hang up!"

"Oh here we go again!"

"You're right"

"Fine I'll hang up so see yeah later"

_*click*_

I can't believe we did that again! Ah I remember the time where we were like no hang up thing Sarah got really irritated so she hung up for me! Ug she does not have an Ug she does not have any experience on love! But then again I still love her yaddy yaddy yaddy! So what to do what to do till Troy comes to get me…hmmmm I could 1. Panic 2. Watch TV or 3. Watch paint dry… I choose panic…AHHHHH WHERE'S SARAH!!! OUR PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL ME WHEN THEY COME BACK!!!! Right now I'm pacing back and forth from my living room to the kitchen waiting for my knight and shining armor…

_*Ding Dong*_

Oh my gosh the must be Troy! Running so fast that yes I did fall about a couple of time…fine 4 times! Then finally I reached the door knob. Revealing Troy in his crystal white doctor's uniform, His hair was a bit out of place, but man he looks like a sexy doctor! And yes he's mine!!!! All mine!!! No sexy doctor for you!

"Um hello Gabriella…Gabriella" waving his hand in front of my face with a very concern face bringing his beautiful ocean blue eyes out…I think I'm going to faint…good thing he's a doctor!

"Oh sorry yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine…come on lets go find Sarah!"

"Alright let's go"

Following him behind I quickly locked the door then climbed in to his new black Audi…man I love this car! So many awesome memories! Good times Good times.

"So where should we look first?"

"Probably back to the house", said Troy while brushing his hands through his hair.

"Alright what are you waiting for let's go!"

"Alright Miss. Bossy Pants!"

"Miss. Bossy Pants really?"

"Yeah…"

"Fine just drive…"

"Fine Miss.-"

"Don't"

We arrived at the house and no one seems to be inside…

"Ready babe?"

Ready??? Heck no! This place looks kind of haunted now! There where cracks through the windows for crying out loud!

"Um…sure" This is all for you Sarah! I hope you're happy! Clenching on for dear sake on Troy's hand we walked up the porch and then Troy Knocked on the door pretty loud.

_*knock*_

_*knock*_

No answer, Troy then gave my hand a tight squeeze. Troy then knocked even louder than before.

_*KNOCK*_

_*KNOCK*_

Still no answer. I then started heading towards the car…hope washing away…

"Babe come on" Said Troy now opening the house door open

"Troy what are you doing! We can't just walk inside!"

"Yes we can no one's home! Now come on let's just take a quick look around"

"Fine! But if we get caught I'm going to sue you!"

"That is a chance I'm willing to take now come on!"

"Fine…" Walking towards Troy I wrapped my hands around his waist securely while Troy put his arm around my shoulders protectively the quickly but softly placed his lips on my forehead, reassuring me that everything is going to be alright and he won't let anything happen to me…then we entered the house…**Dun Dun Dunn!!!!**

**Well there you go! That is sadly the longest I can write or type so far! And sorry if it took me a bit too long to update because of testing and stupid drama at my school! An yeah…as you can see I tried my very hardest to write longer and yes this is an almost 7 page chapter and yes I'll try to write longer every chapter! So thanks again for the reviews they mean a lot and what you guys say makes me open up my Word Document and to continue where I last left off…you guys make me do weird things! So thanks again and please!!! Review!!!**

**Love you!!!!!**


	4. What am I going to do now?

**Hey! Sorry I took too long to update this chapter…Sorry I'll admit my chapters so far feel actually really short because I put in so much dialog and my detailing technique is well blah. So yeah I'm going to try my imagery writing technique, tell me if I fail, also ugh……sorry I've been really lazy…I wasn't really motivated this week so here's the 4****th**** chapter…yeah….sorry if it's way to short the next will be longer for sure!**

**Gabriella's Point** **Of View**

So as me and Troy first steeped in to the house the door closed shut by itself with a whoosh sound and I thought only those types of stuff only happens in movies! Clinging on to Troy's arm for dear sake Troy looked down at me with a sympathetic smile, his ocean blue eyes looking straight at me with confidence making me relax a little.

"Come on babe I won't let anyone or anything hurt you, I'm right here", said Troy giving me a warm simile that stretch across his face.

"Alright…where should we look first?" Gosh I feel li_ke a baby_…right now all I need to be concern about is Sarah.

"How about I look upstairs and you can search around this area?"

"Are you on drugs Troy???!!! Split up!!! Worst idea ever! Have you ever seen the movies? It's always the beautiful and innocent girl that get's taken first!" I said while throwing my hands up in the air.

Tory chuckled, "Alright we'll search together, so let's search this area first"

"ok"

So first we searched the living and she was not there. Then the Kitchen which I really thought she would be there but nope she wasn't there either! Then all have a sudden we heard a piercing scream which sounded like Sarah coming from upstairs. Right away Troy dropped my hand and rushed all the way up stairs in a heat beat. Hey he left me! Wait a minute Sarah! Then I went running up the stairs and OMG! Too many stairs! Like about 80 step stair thingy! So finally I reached the top. Yes I made it!

Now which room did Troy go in?

"GABRIELLA?" That sounded like Troy and he seems to be in the forth room on the left. So quickly I ran to the door knob and opened the door which swung open with a _whoosh _and first thing I saw straight away was a naked Sarah cradled in Troy's strong arms.

"What happened??"

"I found her like this in the bed"

"So you think somebody raped her??!!!"

"Looks like it", said Troy who clutched his knuckles tight and furriery in his now deep stormy blue eyes.

"No way can't this be happening she could be pregnant!"

"Yeah you're right…" said Troy who got up and wrapped Sarah up in a blanket like a new born baby.

"Oh gosh…Troy what am I suppose to do now?! My parents will be home by tomorrow!"

"Well right now we need to get to your place and wait till she wakes up then we'll ask her question then…we'll find out if she's really pregnant…"

"Sounds like a plan…let's get out of here"

"Right"

Me and Troy then walked all the way down stairs with Sarah still in Troy's arms bridle style. As we came to the car Troy put Sarah in the back buckled up then joined me in the front.

It was a long silent way home. Then finally we arrived at my place. I climbed out of the car and waited for Troy to get Sarah out of the car. Then we silently walked up the doors steps. I reached for the door knob turned it with a swift movement and held the door open wide enough for Troy to come in. Then Troy placed Sarah on the velvet green couch. There we waited for Sarah to wake up and answer our Questions that are dying to come out.

**So sorry that it took me really long to update and how this chapter sucked because it was really short…and I'll try to make the next chapter longer! So maybe I'll try 6 pages!** **So yeah…Please review! Tell me what you think and yeah!**


	5. You can not be kidding me!

**Hey thanks for the awesome reviews! And yes I've been researching some info to make a story better! Sorry if update took long and I tried my best to write longer…well any anyways here we go!**

So as me and Troy waited and wait for Sarah to finally wake up we just sat there in silence just waiting…finally I see Sarah's body start to twitch then her eyes fluttered open revealing her soft brown eyes that almost matched mines but hers are a lighter shade of brown.

"Wha- what happened? Where am I? Ow why does my head hurt so badly?!, Said Sarah while massaging her head with her delicate fingers.

"Oh my gosh Sarah you're okay! I was so worried! Don't you ever scare me like that!" I said while wrapping my arms tightly around her shivering body.

"I'm ok really Gabi…I think….will someone please answer my questions?!, said Sarah with confusion basically written across her face.

"Sarah…we found you just today back at the party…you're right now at this moment back at your house safe and sound…and your head probably hurts because you been drinking large amount alcohol and yes Sarah I can tell because your breath smells like alcohol so don't deny it…finally I think you should know…I….I…..I found you bare naked in a bedroom in the house the party was host…so you most definitely got raped Sarah", said Troy while staring at Sarah with deep sorrow in his deep stormy blue eyes. I just sat there next to Sarah rubbing her back soothingly in small circles.

"No! This isn't right! This honestly can't be happening to me! Wwwhhatt aaammm I ggoiinng to doooo nnnoowww??!!!", said Sarah bursting in to tears rolling rapidly down her cheek.

"Shhhh Sarah everything will be okay…I'll always be there for you no matter what…", I said while pulling Sarah to me in a hug. I stayed there rubbing her back up and down, trying my best to comfort her. After about 2 minutes that went by Sarah pulled out of my chest then lifting her hands to her eyes to try to wipe the tears away.

"What if I'm pregnant?! Would you still be there for me?"

"Um…let's not worry about that now…you do have a chance at not being pregnant you know…", I said. Oh jeez I feel terrible just terrible! She's my sister for goodness sake! But I don't want her to become one of those 16 and pregnant girls! And I'm the older sister and I'm the one who was supposed to get pregnant first but not yet anyways….oh dear lord we really need to find out if she's pregnant or not….if she's not the Yeah!! But if she is…… I have no clue at what I'm going to do….."I'm going to go to the pharmacy to get some pregnancy tests to see if you're really pregnant". So as I was about to stand up Troy's hand came in contact with my wrist and pulled me back down to the comfy couch.

"Babe it takes about two weeks after intercourse to actually get pregnant to in other words we won't be able to find out in till about two weeks **(Thanks for the very useful info I forgot about ****Elliebmayhem523!)** so what we should do is act normal like nothing has accrued while your parents are here then after two weeks we can take Sarah to the hospital to find out and if you want I could assist you since I'm a doctor plus it'll be more private", Said Troy while running his hands through is hair with his thinking face on which is when he scrunches up his nose in a adorable way, his eyes are the color of a light aqua blue that shimmers, and his lips are captured in his famous heart melting crocked grin.

"That sounds like a good idea…and yes I prefer you to be the doctor to help me find out if I'm pregnant or not…"said Sarah with a somewhat smile that seems that a little weight have been taken off of her. Then Sarah looked down and then seemed to notice that she was only covered up in a thin blanket.

"Um…I'm going to go change in some descent clothing", said Sarah with a huge rich tomato blush covering her face as she got up and scurried up the stairs in a flash.

"Troy…what am I going to do if she's pregnant? My parents are going to be home in about 3 hours from their trip from Paris! I love my sister so much really I do but what am I going to do?! My parents won't approve at all! They might kick her out wanting nothing to do with her anymore! And then what about her education? She's going to have to drop out plus there are diseases she could have caught if the guy who fucked her has an infection!"

"I know Gabi I know….will figure these problems out when the time is right which will be in 2 weeks we'll see if everything is right and Sarah in normal and healthy", said Troy now pulling me on his lap, and stroking my hair gently with care. I lean my head back in his chest sniffing his amazing sent. We sit there like that in till I hear the phone ring.

_*Ring* *Ring*_

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

I get off of Troy's lap and reach for the red cordless phone located next to the couch, reading the caller id I found out that it was my parents calling….oh boy….fear is washing over me…so I press the call button.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella is that you? It's me mom"

"Oh yeah hey mom"

"Listen me and dad are on our way home so right now where driving on our street so we'll see you and Sarah in about two minutes okay? Oh and how's Sarah doing?"

Holy Shit! Two minutes???!!.......

"Two minute? I thought your plan was going to arrive in about three hours, oh and I perfectly fine and Sarah is…corroborating…yeah she's doing okay."

"Oh that's good and oh and yes isn't it wonderful! Me and your father got and earlier ticket to Alburkerky on the last minute it was so convenient!"

What the hell? Who in the world can swap tickets for an earlier time? And no it's not convenient!

"Oh yeah mom that's great! Yeah….now I get to see you and dad three hours earlier!"

"Okay hunny see you soon! Love you bye!"

"Love you too…"

_*Click*_

_Sigh_……oh joy

"Hey what's wrong?"said Troy now standing up and standing by my side. Now embracing me in to a comfort hug, then ever so lightly he placed his smooth lips on top of my head, then stroking my hair ever so slightly. I burry my head deeper in chest and wrap by thin arms around his neck. Then I decided to answer his dying question. So I mummer inside his chest saying, "My parents are going to burst in to that door in about a minute….they swapped there tickets for an earlier flight at the last minute…what am I going to do….I'm such a bad liar…"

"Hey it's going to be okay…just remember to just act normal and just pretend that nothing ever happened like we never went to the stupid party alright? And I know you can pretend like the time you pretended to be my fiancé when I was at the hospital because I got in to a coma and you wanted to see me , but it was only family aloud so you said you were my fiancé to see me?"said Troy who started to chuckle at the memory, Oh jeez when my parents herd from the doctor that I was allowed to see Troy because I was his fiancé, oh I got into so much trouble…their faces were bright red in and in shock the next I saw them because at the time I was only about 17 turning 18 soon. So I joined in and laughed along with him. Then of course breaking the happiness in the atmosphere soon turning to a heart racing moment at the sound of keys turning the lock at the door. Then me and Troy relished how close we were together so we jumped apart right has the door swung open.

_*Whoosh*_

"Hey mom, Hey dad!" I said trying to act normal so I ran to them and gave both of them a welcome home hug. I pulled apart and gave them a warm smile. "So how was your trip?"

"Fine just Fine, Oh and hello Troy it's nice to see you!" said my mom. Then Troy walked over to where we all stood and my mom gave Troy a polite hug. Wow she must be in a very good mood.

Troy chuckled then pulled out while saying, "It's wonderful to see you both to Mr. and Mrs. Montez".

My dad then reached over and gave Troy man hug then said, "I see you've been taking good care of Gabriella while we were out"

"Yes sir I have"

"Well that's great well I'm going to get settled down see you around Troy and see you in the morning Gabriella", said my dad while grabbing his language and heading up the stairs and in to his room.

"Well I'm exhausted I'm going to go to bed too, but first I'll just go check on Sarah and see how's she's doing…well goodnight Troy and I'll see you in the morning Gabriella", said my mom while gathering her bags and disappearing up stairs.

"………Troy how am I going to pull this off? Ugh I can't believe this is happening!"

"Relax babe we won't know till about two weeks so just act normal and pretend nothing ever happened so if I were you I would go upstairs and comfort Sarah ok? We'll get through this and yes I'll help both of you guys every step of the way alright?"

"Yeah you're right…I'll go talk to Sarah now and thank you so much you have no Idea how much I love you and appreciate you"

"I love you to Gabi" said Troy, and then he started to look down at his watch and snap his head back up meeting my eyes.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go home now I have to finish lots of papers to sign so I'll see you tomorrow, take care", said Troy as he brought me in to a hug and kissed my lips as so gently, I wrapped my arms around his neck and twine my fingers through his soft brown chestnut hair and then I deepen the kiss. I feel Troy smirk against the kiss and pulled away leaving me with a pout on my face.

Troy chuckled ever so softly and said, "As much as I wanted to go further I actually do have to go and you do remember that your parents are upstairs?"

"Good point there…well alright I'll let you go….night…" I said then reaching up on my tippy toes I reached up and gave him a soft peck on his lips.

"Good night Gabriella I'll probably stop by tomorrow in the evening…I love you", Troy said and with that he headed towards the door.

"Love you to!"

He turned around and gave me a soft smile, and then he gave me his famous sexy wink and then disappeared into the night.

I stared at the door for about a minute then I climbed up the stairs, entering Sarah's room with a knock.

"Come in"

I entered the room and saw Sarah sprawled on her bed so I crossed over and sat on the edge of the bed facing Sarah.

"Hey….so what are we going to do while mom and dad are here?" Sarah asked looking me in the eyes with a worried expression.

"Well first of all we need to pretend that nothing happened like we never went to that party….so we need to act normal…then after 2 weeks we'll get you tested and whatever the results are…I'll…I'll always support you no matter what because you're my sister and I love you oh so much"

"I love you to sis" said Sarah. Then she got up and we hugged each other for dear sake.

Pulling out of the hug I said, "You know what tomorrow you and me shopping till we drop or till I'm officially brook!"

"Deal!"

We both bursted into giggles, enjoying the night before us.

"Hey Gabi?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is going to sound out really babyish but can you sleep with me?" I looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Sure thing" I crawled up the bed next to her, got under the covers, turned off the lamp and snuggled into the blanket, bringing in the warmth through my body as sleep washed over me

"Night Sarah"

"Night Gabi, don't let the bed bugs bite!" Sarah giggle

"Mmmmm" was all I can say as I entered into sleep.

**Yeah! I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter. Next chapter I hope if you don't mind if I fast forward to the 2 weeks because I have no idea what they're going to do that'll be so exciting before the two weeks…and yeah! Tell me what you think and what u want to or expecting to happen or for ideas that** **could magically spring inside my thick head of mines! So yeah thanks again! Next chapter might take awhile to update so yeah! : D**


	6. ApointmentResults

**Hi! Ok so I'm going to fast forward into the story to four weeks instead of two weeks because Sarah was to afraid of facing the music two weeks ago to Troy and Gabriella finally convinced her to do it now….So thanks again for sticking with me…so I'll shut up now and write out the sixth chapter…**

_**Four weeks later**_

This is it! We need to find out if Sarah is pregnant now! It's been four weeks and last two weeks ago Sarah refused to go because she was too scared of the results so finally today Sarah agreed to go. So right now at this moment me and Sarah are getting ready to leave and go to the hospital where she has an appointment with Dr. Bolton or in others my amazing boyfriend Troy!

"Hurry up Sarah! The appoint is at 4:00Pm and it's 3:45Pm now! Plus mom and dad will be home by 6:00! So I'll meet you in the car", I yelled from the bottom floor and with that I grabbed my car keys to my rich dark blue Honda, opened the front door, letting it swing shut, marched all the way to my car, opened the driver's door, hopped in, turned on the radio and just sat there wait and waiting for Sarah to get her butt in this car. Finally from the distance I spotted Sarah shutting the front door close and then walked all the way over to the passenger's seat to join me.

"Hey", said Sarah

"You finally ready?"

"Hell no" I laughed; well I guess she'll never will be ready because life just moves so fast. I then started the engine and made why way towards the hospital.

When we finally reached the hospital I parked my crappy Honda car furthest away from the Hospital because that just my thing and it annoys the hell out of Sarah.

"Why do you always park far away from the building!? Now we're going to have to walk all the way! And it's probably going to take hours! This means I'm going to miss the appointment!"

"Dude quit whining besides it's a good exercise!" Gosh Sarah was I mean is always and will be a whiner.

"What ever"

"Ok then keep up" I said while starting my pace faster

"Oh come on!"

"Last one to the door is a rotten strawberry!" I laughed from the memory from when me and Sarah were younger and we would all ways compete with each other with last one there is a rotten object. We would always switch the object each time.

"Oh then it is so on!" said Sarah and before I knew it Sarah is catching up to me! Oh I cannot let that happen! It'll be so sad if I lost since in high school I use to be on the track team, but I was never faster than Troy…yeah Troy the basketball captain and I the runner got together, but then later on Troy really started to really think about his future and switched gears to studying medicine which wasn't a problem since he was always top of his class so he was a super popular hot nerd that I loved so much which started from freshmen year, but Troy sadly never truly saw me till junior year. Call me a dork, stalker, or weirdo but I started to really like him say love at first sight when I saw him write the correct answer on the board from biology class and yes it was freshmen year then my really likeness turned to a massive crush when I saw him play basketball at a home game I was completely memorized, It was sophomore year plus it was the first game I went to since my best friend Taylor practically forced me to go, but it was worth being dragged! Then finally in junior year me and Troy had like three classes together because last year I found out if I wanted to be in any classes with him I had to work my ass off to get in AP classes. So when I was in the classes I had with him I made sure I got noticed which meant I always tried to participate, talk really loud, and try to sit as close to him as possible. But it never really worked so one day I gave up with my head down walking through the hall ways then I heard sneakers squeaking against the hallway floors and running which I quickly embraced myself for the impact then boom! Next thing I know I'm on the floor and Troy Bolton was hovered above me! We just stared into each other's eyes which felt like minutes, but then Troy's still stupid best friend had to ruin the moment and shouted "Troy what are you doing?!" Then Troy realized what position we were in then he blushed a scarlet red, got up, and offered me his hand which I eagerly accepted then he said, "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I said, "Oh um it's okay I wasn't looking either" then he said, "My name's Troy by the way" then stupid Chad said, " I bet she already knew that bro!" then I of coarse ignored what he said and I said, "Oh well my name's Gabriella" then he said, " Well it's nice to meet you Gabriella so I guess I'll see you around…see yeah!" and with that he left with Chad trailing along. I remember how hard my heart was beating when he said my name. Then before he exited the door I was so sure he turned around and gave me his famous wink, I couldn't stop smiling that day! So next things led to the next and here we are!

Finally I reached the door handle before Sarah did and pulled the door open with a swing.

"Ha ha I beat you!"

"Shut up you might have won this time but there's always the next!"

"Yeah Yeah"

We then headed for the receptionist lady and when we reached her I said

"Um excuses me miss?" The reception lady was very young looking like the age on 20-24, she has rich curly honey hair, a heart shaped face, and light velvet green eyes that seemed to be the color of healthy grass…

"Oh well hello miss. How can I assist you today?"She said with a bright smile on her face. From looking at her name tag it read the name Marry-Sue…weird name…but hey it's her name…

"Well Marry my sister here has an appointment with Dr. Bolton today which is scheduled for 4:00"

"Oh ok then, may I have the name your sister's name?" She said while her glance went towards Sarah.

"Sarah Montez" I said

"Thanks, now one moment please while I look through Dr. Bolton's schedule" She said while turning to her computer and typing and clicking filled the room.

"Ah ok, Dr. Bolton will meet you in room 105 which is second floor, 5 rooms down to your left." She said with a professional facial expression now, I wonder what happened to that smile…

"Oh ok… thank you" I said with a sensor smile. "Come on Sarah lets go"

"Alright" said Sarah as she followed my lead to the elevator like a lost puppy because she's probably nervous as hell.

When we reached the elevator I pressed the up button with light pressure. Five seconds later I hear a _ding_ and the doors from the elevator opened revealing the platform which me and Sarah cautiously stepped into. The Sarah pressed the level 2 button which caused the elevator doors to shut. Few seconds later the _ding _was heard again and opened up to now the second floor. We stepped out and headed for the fifth door to out left.

Opening the door with a pull to reveal a bench covered with wax paper for the patients in case they threw up, that walls were tinted a light shade of green, a small wooden desk with a black leather spiny chair and dark blue cabinets, but no Troy so I guess we're going to have to wait awhile I guess. So I made myself a home and plopped my butt on this oh so magical chair while Sarah sat down on the patient's bench.

As time went by which was about five to ten minutes the door opened revealing Troy or should I say Dr. Bolton wearing a clean white lab coat, under the lab coat he was wearing what seemed to be a black t-shirt that fitted his shape which showed off his muscles, a stethoscope around his neck, carried a dark blue clip board that matched the color of the cabinets, and his eyes are as blue has the Hawaiian beach. As he closed the door behind him I immediately sprung up and jumped to his side causing him to look up from his clip board while I wrap my arms around his neck and bring his lips down to mine in a sweet yet tender kiss while he quickly placed his clip board on the desk right next to us to wrap his arms around my waist securely while pushing me up against the wall, I was going to deepen the kiss when I hear…

"EW! Please get a room!" Said Sarah, when we pulled apart and turned to Sarah her expression was hilarious! Her small nose was scrunched up in a cute way, her big brown eyes were as wide as the moon, and her thin eyebrows were pulled together. At this me and Troy just snickered and I walked up close to Sarah so me and Troy are like three to four feet apart.

"Ok so let's get started shall we?" said Troy looking at his clipboard one more time then went to one of the upper dark blue cabinets and took out what seemed to look like a needle with tubes and a urine cup, then walked over to Sarah.

"Ok so this is basically the material I need to draw some of your blood then I want you to pee in this sample cup to make sure the results are correct, so you're going to be taking a urine and blood test, so do have any questions?", said Troy as he handed the urine cup to Sarah.

"Um yeah…when will the results come back?" said Sarah with a hint of curiosity and worriedness in her light coffee brown eyes.

"Results would show up in minutes so it wouldn't take too long" said Troy professionally. And with that Sarah got up with her urine cup and headed towards but turned around quickly and before she could say anything just like he knew she was going to ask

Troy said, "Restroom in 3 doors down on your right"

Sarah just nodded, nervous all ready and disappeared in the hallways. And with that I stood up from my position, walked closer to Troy to intertwine our hands together and swing them back and forth.

"So Dr. Bolton I believe I have a question for you" I said while he looked up from our intertwined hands and met my eyes with a small smile tugging from his perfect shaped lips.

"And what would that be ma'am?" said Troy with curiosity twinkling in his eyes

"Well if Sarah is pregnant will she have to drop out of school?" I said while looking Troy straight in the eye for an answer.

After taking a deep breath Troy said, "Only once she reaches a certain point then she'll have to drop out of school because of what comes with pregnancy which is constantly drowsiness, morning sickness, mood swings, and etc."

"Oh" was all I could really say.

"Hey everything is going to be fine ok? I'll always be here for support and if you need anyone to talk to, same goes for your sister" said Troy as tucked a loose strand from my messy ponytail behind my ear. Then to ruin the moment we heard the door beginning to open so we quickly sprang apart, but it wasn't Sarah that opened the door. It was the blond receptionist…

"Hello Dr. Bolton I'm here to give you this file that you need to review" She said while handing the file over to Troy with a huge flirty smile which made me want to snap her neck and scream to her that he is **my **boyfriend!!!!!

"Oh well thank you Marry I really appreciated it" said Troy with a warming smile

Marry-sue didn't move yet…she was still standing there like she wanted to say something…ugh what could she possibly want!!?

"Um do you need anything?" said Troy who was trying to me polite and wondering what the heck does this girl want?!

"Oh yes um…Dr. Bolton…I'm mean Troy…do want to go out with me to dinner tonight at this restaurant not too far from here after work…like a date?" she said while biting her lip innocently. Oh the nerve that little devil had!

"Oh I'm so terribly sorry Marry, but according to my shift I don't get out till 11:00Pm, plus I have a girlfriend so I'm taken" He said to her with his best straight face trailing his gaze towards me indicating that I am his girlfriend while her face crumbled with disappointment. Ha-ha that's what you get you little devil that tried to steal my man!

"Oh…well I guess I best get going…see you around Troy I mean Dr. Bolton" she said while heading towards the door, but stop to turn around as I wrap my arms around Troy's waist and pressed my lips to his check and gave her a smirk to show that he is my man and he is off limits! And after that she quickly turned around with jealousy written across her face and closed the door harder than necessary stomping off.

"You know you should come over to my work more often to keep her off of me because it's starting to get annoying" said Troy while turning to fully face me.

"You mean she tries to flirt with everyday?!" Maybe I should come to his work more often…but before he could answer my question the door opened again, but this time revealing Sarah. Sarah walked in this time with curiosity written across her face as she handed Troy her sample cup which contained her now half filled up urine and no I'm not going to describe it and not look at it anymore! Troy then set the cup next to his clip board and took out the needle, sanitizing wipes, 3 tubes, and a thick elastic string.

"Ok now you have to proceed with the blood test so can you please give me your left arm" Said Troy while connecting the needle to the tube. Sarah hesitantly gave troy her left arm then Troy tied the thick elastic string tightly on her arm then tapped her veins, the ones that are at her wrist then gently wiped her wrist area, then took the needle and sunk it in the biggest vein, then Sarah's rich dark blood started to rise and flow through the tube connected to the needle and into the bigger tube, then Troy started to switch tubes as quickly as possible in till all 3 tubes were filled up, then swiftly took out the needle and quickly replaced it with a white bandage cloth then pressed a band-aid over it.

"Alright, now I'm going to exam the tests and the results will come in about five-ten minutes at the most, so I'll be right back" said Troy and with that he gathered his clipboard, the blood samples, the urine cup, and went out the door.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah Sarah?"

"What would happen if I'm pregnant?! How would mom and dad react? What about school? Should I get an abortion?!" said Sarah with a worried look on her face of panic.

"I really don't know Sarah…we'll just have to see..."

As time went by eight minutes later the door swung open revealing a very serious Troy as he made his way through the door. Troy is holding a file in his hands very securely like his life depended on it. As Troy made his way towards Sarah he took out some papers that were in the file.

"Well I have the test results back and seems that you are very healthy so you didn't get infected with any diseases" said Troy in a professional voice.

"Well am I or am I not pregnant is the question I want to be answered" said Sarah in a very stressful voice.

Troy then took a brief scan of the papers and took a deep breath looking straight into Sarah's eyes and said in an unemotional voice, "Sarah you are pregnant."

**Dun, Dun, Dun!!!! Yeah you probably saw that coming…anyways sorry it took way to long but hey I am about two hundred words away from writing well typing 3,000 words! I say this is my new record! Anyways again I am going to start the drama! I might change the story up a bit which depends. So should Sarah get an abortion or keep the baby? Please review!!! I only got like two reviews last time which sucks because like you guys requested I typed about a good six pages!! So please stay with me! The reviews mean so much! It just shows me weather I did good or terrible on the chapter! So please REVIEW!**


	7. Parent's Reaction: Dun DUn DUN!

_**Please Read! Only take like 10 seconds of your time! **_ **Um hi…again I only got like two reviews! And I don't know if it means I totally failed the chapter or did okay…so far it seems you guys only review more when I write shorter chapters and when I write longer chapters you guys don't really review! So I'm really confused…**

_**Recap:**_

"_Well I have the test results back and seems that you are very healthy so you didn't get infected with any diseases" said Troy in a professional voice._

"_Well am I or am I not pregnant is the question I want to be answered" said Sarah in a very stressful voice._

_Troy then took a brief scan of the papers and took a deep breath looking straight into Sarah's eyes and said in an unemotional voice, "Sarah you are pregnant."_

_**Gabriella's Point of view**_

Oh my freaking gosh of above! This can't not be happening! All I can say is the Troy still has a stern look on his face, mixed with a hint of cautiousness. As for Sarah, her face is super pale like she has seen a ghost and the look of faint. Then finally what seemed like 5 minutes passing Sarah finally spoke.

"I'm….WHAT?" said Sarah as her eyes widen with fear and shock

"You're pregnant Sarah" said Troy with steady caution

"I'm pregnant" said Sarah trying to find sense

"I'm pregnant" she said again

Before me or Troy can say anything she came to a stand shouting, "WHY! WHY ME? I'VE PRATICALLY DONE NOTHING WRONG!" while she started pacing across the room me and Troy stepped back a little bit to give her same space then a few minutes of calming down she plopped herself down on Troy's chair and spoke oh so softly and said, "My life is over, it just disappeared, I'm not going to be anybody…" she said with sorrows in her eyes. Then finally I stepped up to the plate, standing next to Sarah then wrapping my arms around her thin shoulders and said, "That's not true Sarah"

"No?" she said facing me

"No" I said confronting her "You have options…you just have to weigh them and decide" I said hoping my words are comforting her.

"Okay…so I have options" she said coming back to the present

"But what am I going to say to mom and dad?" said Sarah as panic reaches her eyes.

"Tell them the truth because I'm sure they'll be fine with it" I said hoping what I said would actually happen.

"Okay…." said Sarah while getting ready to go home.

*~*~*~*~HSM~*~*~*~*

As I parked the car in the garage to our home I notice that my parents are back from work…oh boy…

As me and Sarah entered the house I saw my dad reading the newspaper in the living room and my mom finishing cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Oh hello girls! Dinner's ready, so let's all go sit at the table" said mom

"Okay" me and Sarah said in unison. As me Sarah and my mom sat at the dinner table moments later my dad came to join us.

"So how was your day?" my dad said causally

"Nothing!" Sarah said quickly…well too quickly because my stalker of a mother noticed…oh boy…

"Nothing? I thought you and Gabriella went shopping today, which reminds me what did you buy?" said my mom, her eyes darting at eyes with that stare that she used on us when we were younger to tell if we were lying or not…well that's what happens when your mom's one of the best lawyers in the state.

"Um…um…you know…like clothes and…ah bracelets" Sarah said as more of a question then a statement.

"Oh really? Do you mind on showing me your purchases right now?" said my mom. Oh dear this is not going to turn out right…

"Now? But were like eating now…"

"Oh nonsense! Besides every day in middle of dinner you practically run off to answer the phone and come back like twenty minutes later!" said my mom, reading Sarah like a book in the olden times. I wish I could come to Sarah's rescue but I can't…I'll just get in more trouble so I just kept my mouth shut.

"Why Gabriella you been offally quiet, would you like to explain to us what you and Sarah have been up to today?" said my mom raising her pointed eyebrow at me, waiting for the answer to this case.

"Oh…um…we ah…." Ahhhh! I can't take it anymore! The stare is firkin killing me!

"Sarah just tell them the truth! Everything will be fine! I think they'll eventually understand!" I said looking Sarah straight in the eye, letting her know by eye contact that this is the best time to tell them.

"Eventually understand what?" said both of my parents in unison. Looking at us like they just found out that we been sent to the principal's office.

Sarah just stared at me then gave a quick nod.

"Ok…so me and Gabriella today went to the hospital for a doctor's appointment…to find out if I am pregnant or not…"

"PREGNANT?" said both of my parents, standing up all of a sudden.

"Sarah Jane Montez please tell me you're not pregnant!" said my Mom as she made her way towards Sarah.

Sarah then looked straight into my mom's eyes and said, "Mom I am pregnant, so please don't be upset…everything will fall into place…" before Sarah could finish my mom cut her off and said sternly, "Sarah Jane Montez I am so disappointed in you that I don't think I can stand living with a slut you become! So I want you out of this house NOW!" my so called mom yelled while pointing her sharp finger at the door while I just stood there with a shocked expression on my face. I can't believe my mother called my sister Sarah a slut!

A shocked and hurt expression crossed Sarah's delicate face then rage and fury knocked in.

"FINE!" screamed Sarah and with that she ran up stairs to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"I swear teenagers these days, can't believe our daughter turned into an ungrateful whore" murmured my dad. What's their problem! I can't believe they had the heart to say that to their own flush in blood daughter! I mean really?

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" I don't know where that came from but I am in rage!

My parents jumped at my outburst and turned to face me, giving me their full attention.

"She's your own daughter for peep-sake!"

"I know she is, but a daughter of mine who gets pregnant at the age sixteen is no daughter of mine anymore!" stated my father. I'm getting so tired of this! So I decide to wrap it up and say the most daring thing I will say in all of my life.

"Well if Sarah goes then I will to! So goodbye sons of bitches! This is hopefully the last you'll see from me and Sarah!" I yelled then running all the way upstairs to my room leaving my parents stunned. When I reached my room I threw open the door, finding Sarah pouring her eyes out on my bed. All my anger suddenly faded away.

"You okay Sarah?" I said in almost a whisper as I approached her. She looked up at me showing her tear stained face.

"Yeah I'm fine I guess…anyways I'm here to say goodbye" she said hoarsely

"Goodbye? Sarah I'm not leaving you…in fact I'm leaving as well"

"You are?" she said, her face lighting up with excitement. But then few seconds later it turned suddenly to sadness as she spoke

"But where are we going to stay? You're still in college working for your teacher's degree, your part time job at Hollister won't earn enough money to even rent an apartment or are we going to have to stay in a hotel? But what would happen when you run out of money or-"

"Sarah!" I said to cut her off, sorry but she was rambling way too much plus stress was not good for the baby, besides I already have a plan and it won't cost me dime!

"Yeah?" she said as confusion swept her face

"I already have figured that out plus the place we will be staying at won't cost me any money at all, well except for grocery shopping, but that won't be a problem"

"What do you-"I cut her off again! Wow this girl asks way too many questions!

"While you weren't around me and Troy discussed about what would happen if this happened and he insist that we could move in with him and I accept"

"Oh my gosh really? So we won't be homeless?" she said as excitement washed over her face

"Yep" I said with a nod "So stay put so I can pack alright?" she gave me a quick nod and I began packing, throwing all my belongings into my light ocean blue luggage which I bought because well it reminded me of Troy's eye…anyways probably seven minutes later I finished while zipping up my luggage. Grabbing my car key's off my wooden desk I turn to Sarah

"Well I'm finally done backing so let's get going"

"Okay" said Sarah as she carefully slipped off the bed and head towards the door. When we walked out the door we went down the stairs and just before I turn the knob of the door handle I stopped to take a moment to look around for one last time. Some parents I have! They are probably in their room watching TV or talking about politics as me and Sarah are leaving this house and probably never coming back without even a fair well. With a sigh I turn the knob and head out the door with Sarah trailing behind me. I put me and Sarah's luggage in the trunk of my crappy Honda. Then I went to the driver's side and got in, I turn to Sarah and see that she has the look of despair so I gave her a hug to comfort her then I pulled back to start the car, driving out I look back at the house I use to call home and now I head to a place which I will call home soon.

Speaking of home while driving I take out my cell phone and dial the number I know by heart.

_*Ring* *Ring*_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Troy it's me Gabriella"

"_Oh hey Gabriella! So did you guys tell your parents yet?"_

"Yeah…." He seem to notice my mood change because he then said

"_Are you okay? What happened?" _I could hear concern and curiosity fill his voice

"They kicked Sarah out of the house and I decided to go with her to so we're going with the plan if this happened with sadly it is…"

"_They did! What jerks!" _

"Tell me about it…" was all I could say, I was still shocked about the event that happened not too long ago.

"_How far are you to my house?"_

"Are you home? And about ten minutes"

"_Yeah I'm home, so I'll set up the guest room okay?"_

"Yeah alright see yeah"

"_Bye babe"_

_*click* _I put my phone back in my purse, I sighed again.

I look over to Sarah and she's sleeping ever so peacefully like nothing ever happened, and then I turned back to the road. Heading towards a path that'll take us to our new home which will be hopefully for a long time.

**I am so, so, so sorry for not updating for the longest time ever! Well I guess I have a pretty good reason…well you see exams are up and I'm been reviewing and reviewing like there was no tomorrow because I really don't want to fail which mean Dun Dun Dun SUMMER SCHOOL! This would suck! Again I'll try to work piece by piece on the upcoming chapter so please don't give up on me now!**

_**Please Review**_** to tell me if this chapter sucked, was awesome, or was so and so otherwise I would think I failed this chapter which would be a very sad day~**

***I may not know you but I LOVE YOU anyways for reading this little story I created from day dreaming in math class!***


	8. Happy day? or mabey not

**I am so so so so so sorry! My stupid, mean, arrogant, bossy, stalker of a father **_**BANISHED **_**me from the computer! I am really truly sorry but my dad has this hawk like eyes and every time he catches me trying to type he'll ground me for another week! And my nanny is such a snitch! She'll tell him if she saw me on or not! So here I am risking it all! Please enjoy and stick with me! **

_**Three Months Later:**_

Whole milk check, eggs check, bread check, fruit check, vegetables check, vitamin C check, and lots of chocolate bars check. After scanning through my grocery recite I climbed into my car, hit the gas pedal and drove home.

When I arrived at my home I took a moment and looked at the house that I now lived for about three months with Sarah and the love of my life Troy.

Taking the groceries out of the car I walked up to the cream colored porch took the keys out of my purse and opened the door to reveal the beautiful entrance decorated with many pictures, the floor was covered with dark blue marble, two velvet green medium size couch chairs, and a small wooden lamp on a small table next to one of the chairs. Every time I enter I still can't help it but feel astounded that Troy of all people has really good taste in furniture and designing which is not bad for a straight guy.

Any ways I dropped the house key in a glass bowel that was placed on a small wooden table by the door. Then I headed towards the kitchen where I found Sarah eating strawberry ice cream on the counter. I shook my head as I placed the groceries on another one of the dark green counters in the kitchen.

While taking everything out of the bags and putting them away to there original spot, Sarah turned to me quickly.

"Did you get my chocolate?"said Sarah as she jumped off the counter and her eyes shining like that stars like a kid getting unwrapping a present. I just shook my head and laughed. Sarah and her cravings! When looking Sarah up and down I notice that she gained a lot of weight because her pregnant stomach was growing so much that her graphic t-shirt is stretching.

"Yeah don't worry I have your precious chocolate" I said while handing her the chocolate bar out of the bag and she took it very graciously and just looked at it as if it was gold and very carefully she unwrapped the chocolate then well she shoved the whole bar down her mouth! I just looked at her astounded and shocked! It's like she never ate chocolate before!

"Okay then…are you ready?" I said while looking for my dark blue jacket.

"Ready for what" she said wit confusion written across her face.

"To get your ultrasound done" I said with a "Duh" expression

"Already?" she said in the state of shock

"Yeah…you're three months pregnant…it's time"

"Oh…OH! Yeah I'm ready lets go!"

Getting in the car I started the engine to the crappy Honda and headed towards the hospital.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*HSM*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Arriving at the hospital we saw yet again the evil Marry-sue that tried to steal Troy away from me!

"Um hi my sister Sarah Montez has an appointment with Dr. Bolton today"

Recognizing my voice she looked up at me evilly then looked down at her computer with a vicious glare. Then looking back up with a professional expression.

"Room 114, second floor, five rooms down to your right" she said then looked back down at her computer and went back to doing her own business.

After a moment of declaring the she is bipolar .Me and Sarah walked to the destination of the room Marry-sue has given us.

We walked in and right before us I saw a wooden desk, a green stool, a small television, a velvet red chair the ones you see at the dentist to get your teeth cleaned, and cabinets decorated all around the room, holding equipment that we'll probably see later.

Sarah walked in and made herself at home by sitting in the patients chair while I just sat on the green stool. And now I relies that there's another TV, but it's a wide screen and it's positioned in front of the patients chair where Sarah is sitting.

Just then Troy walked in with his regular doctor's uniform. Carrying his clip board and stethoscope around his neck.

"Hello Dr. Bolton" I said with a salute

"Oh why hello Miss. Montezs, how are you ladies?" He said with a bright smile upon his face.

"Good" we both said in unison.

"Okay…so Sarah are you ready to finally see your baby?" He said while getting the ultrasound ready.

"Um….yeah….I guess…" Sarah said while looking down

"Alright I need you to lay down now while a turn the machine on"

Sarah did what she was told while Troy turned on the monitor then went to the cabinet to pull out some sort of gel then went back to Sarah.

"Okay so I'm going to put a good amount of this gel on your stomach and I'm sorry but it might be a little cold"

"A little cold? It's very cold thank you very much!" said Sarah as she shivered from the touch while Troy softly chuckle.

"That's what they all apparently say now a day" said Troy as he took out a devise that looked sort of like a microphone then moved it around Sarah's belly as he turned on the screen. Then a few more moments of pressing the wand around her belly something blurry flashed on the screen as Sarah gasped with delight.

"Now this little bundle on the screen appears to be your baby Sarah, as you can see this is the baby's hand and here's the foot" said Troy as he used his finger to point to the screen indicating the certain body parts.

I got a good look at the screen and the baby looks as scrawny, but beautiful at every inch. The baby started to move his or her arms. Sarah's eyes were shining like the stars.

"Would you like some photos?" said Troy as he started clicking the mouse near the monitor.

"Yes please!" said Sarah, her eyes still attached to the screen probably thinking what an amazing little bundle of joy she has created.

"Very well, I'll be right back" said Troy as he stood up and left the room. Moments later a nurse with blonde hair came in to wipe the substance off of Sarah's belly and informed her she can get dressed then the blonde went over to the monitor and turned it off leaving with Sarah's with a disappointed expression upon her face, longing to see her baby once again. As soon as Sarah got dressed Troy came in with a few black and white photos in his hand and places them in a brown envelope then handed them over to Sarah.

"Here are the best shots I got from the baby as you can see and I'll need you to come back next month for another appointed alright?" Said Troy

"Sure thing, when will you come back at the apartment?" said Sarah

"Um…in about four more hours"

"Oh okay see yeah then" said Sarah with a bright smile, the she said, "Come on Gabriella let's go"

I don't really want to go… "Um I'll meet you at the car okay?"

"Yeah sure" she said with a roll of her eyes and she left.

"You okay?" said Troy as he stepped closer to me like one foot away.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said with a sigh

"You sure?" he said with such concern, god I love him…

"Defiantly, but I feel she's growing up so fast…with the baby, school, and everything…she's only sixteen for crying out loud!" I said while my arms go flying up…I don't exactly know why I do that, it's pretty much my thing.

"Everything will be fine Gabi, she has the support from you and me, nothing will ever change that" He said while looking at me lovingly, makes me want to melt to my knees so instead I step one foot closer and wrap my arms tightly around his neck while burying my face in his chest. I then feel his hand running through my hair as the other wrap securely around my waist. I breathe in his familiar scent, the smell of chocolate mixed with his mystery cologne that together smells breath taking.

Then I feel his hands cupping my check and pulling my face towards his lips as our lips crashed together in a soft loving kiss as our lips moved together slowly but lovingly. I then remember Sarah is waiting at the car so I broke it off.

"Sarah's waiting for me, but I don't want to leave you" he smiled a small smile

"I'll see you back at home in about four hours at the most" He said with one last peck on my lips I reached for my dark brown purse and headed towards the car and Sarah waiting patiently at the door.

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing…just asking Troy some questions"

"Like what?"

"Like…stuff about the future"

"Right…okay"

"Well what do you think?"

"I think, no I know you two were making out as soon as I left" Crap!

"_Phss _of course not!"

"Right…"

"Whatever" And with that I started the car and drove straight towards home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*H-S-M*~*~*~*~*~*~

When we got home I dropped the keys in the bowel we keep near the front door while Sarah plops on the sofa and turn on the TV. I make my way towards the kitchen when all of a sudden the doorbell rings….

_**No Body's Point of View**_

_*Ring*_

_*Ring!*_

Looking at the door in question Gabriella got up to go answer the door think _who could this be? Troy doesn't leave work till 7…_

As Gabriella opened the door standing right before her appears to be a man at the height of about almost 6 feet, Light blond hair, green emerald eyes, and wearing black washed down jeans, white sneakers, and a dark blue plaid shirt.

"Um…who are you and what are you doing here?" said Gabriella

"Well my name is John and I'm here to see Sarah" said John

"Sarah?" said Gabriella in confusion, thinking how could Sarah know someone like this?

Hearing her named being said, Sarah made her way towards the front door being greeted to a confusing looking Gabriella and a blond guy with green emerald eyes that look very familiar…

"Sarah! I've been meaning to speak to you!" said John making his way inside without any permission.

"John is that you?" said Sarah taking a little step closer

"You guys know each other?" said Gabriella looking back and forth to Sarah to John.

"Yeah from the party months ago" said John getting a closer look at Sarah noticing her belly has grown.

"Ahhhh! Get away from me!" Screeched Sarah backing farther away from John

"What's going on?" Screamed Gabriella shielding Sarah away from John with her arms stretched far thinking John might jump on Sarah causing to hurt the baby.

"He's the one that rapped me from the party!" Screamed Sarah while clutching on to Gabriella for her dear life from behind her.

"You're the bastard who got Sarah pregnant!" bellowed Gabriella getting her hand ready to slap the daylights out of John.

"What? No I did not rape her! We had drunken sex!" Said John backing away a little while holding his hands up in the air.

"So you're claiming you were _**both **_drunk when you guys had sex?" said Gabriella, clearly not believing a word he just said.

"Yes we were both drunk, so no you can't call the police on me and send me to jail" he said with a smirk, but clearly lying through his teeth as to he was actually the one who got Sarah drunk and took advantage of her state, taking her right there while he was not drunk.

"So what do you want?" said Gabriella getting very frustrated and annoyed.

"I'm her to claim custody for the baby growing inside of Sarah" Said John with an evil grin upon his face.

**Yeah! So here is where the drama begins! Also would you guys want me to write in **_**no one's point of view**_** now or keep it at **_**Gabriella's point of view?**___**Please let me know because in my opinion I prefer writing in no one's point of view because it's easier to let you know what everyone is thinking. Anyways I am so sorry for the very late update…I blame my dad for banishing me from the computer so we should all come together and throw pitch forks at him! So yeah PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T LOSE HOPE IN ME! EVEN THOUGH I'M STILL BANISHED I WILL SNEAK AND WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN BEFORE HE COMES… **


End file.
